


Improprieties

by Kylah618



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylah618/pseuds/Kylah618
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A beautiful night on a tropical planet takes a sultry turn for Hoshi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Improprieties

She wasn’t sure what it was about Risa. Hoshi supposed it could be the illicit memories of her last visit to the vacation planet. Perhaps it was the balmy, tropical air that teased her skin and hair. She wasn’t sure, but it could be the tangy scent of salt in the breeze. Whatever it was, Risa left her feeling sensual, and at the same time painfully aware of the solitary and celibate life she led on _Enterprise_.

The hotel she had selected had an intimate café adjacent to the lobby, and she had chosen to take her evening meal there. It reminded her of a jazz club she once visited in New Orleans and the memory brought a smile to her face. A small band on the stage was playing a slow, bluesy tune. The music, paired with the wine she had sampled, left her feeling mellow and relaxed.

As couples slowly began to trickle onto the dance floor, Hoshi left her table-for-one and stepped out onto the terrace. Rather than her regulation uniform, she had chosen a soft, sleeveless blue dress to wear that night. She wrapped her arms around her waist as a breeze from the ocean teased the skirt around her legs and a few strands of hair around her bare shoulders.

“I didn’t expect to find you here.”

She turned at the sound of Malcolm’s voice. “I didn’t expect to see you, either.” Hoshi smiled at him before she turned back to the waves crashing on the beach. “I assumed you’d be off somewhere finding trouble with Commander Tucker.”

He chuckled. “I suppose the two of us found enough trouble the last time we were here.” He stood next to her, his hands jammed in the pockets of his jacket. “Besides, he’s disappeared with Commander T’Pol.”

Hoshi smiled. Their first and second officers took great pains to keep their relationship private, but the entire ship was aware. “Jealous?” she asked. 

“Not in the way you might think.” Malcolm frowned. “I have a great deal of respect for T’Pol, but no particular attraction to her. So I hope Trip is having a fantastic time, wherever they are. He’s earned it.”

“But on the other hand…?” Hoshi pressed.

“On the other hand, I do miss cavorting with my best friend.”

“Well I don’t mind keeping you company.” She flashed him a smile. “But don’t expect me to go with you to strange bars and pick up foreign species that may or may not be female.”

He blinked and spun to face her. “How did you…?” He shook his head and held up a hand. “Never mind, I probably don’t want to know.”

She laughed and looked at the ground as an awkward silence fell between them. Hoshi couldn’t remember the last time she had been alone with Malcolm. They often ate together in the mess hall, but then they had Travis, Phlox, or Trip to keep the conversation flowing. On the rare occasion that they did spend time together they had whatever crisis _Enterprise_ currently faced as a focus of their attention.

Now, with the moonlight dancing off of the water and the music floating on the breeze, she had no idea what to say to him.

“Hoshi would you like to-?” Malcolm spoke suddenly, seemed to surprise himself, and cleared his throat. “I mean to say, would you like to dance?” 

A smile spread slowly over her lips. “I’d love to.”

The sultry tune spun by the band nudged Hoshi against Malcolm, her hand on his shoulder and his arm around her waist. He smelled of gunpowder and cologne. The scent teased her nose and sent her heart rate skyward.

“You’re a good dancer, Lieutenant,” she observed as he led her into an easy sway.

His hand tightened at her back and he grinned. “You’re not so bad yourself, Ensign.”

The pair quickly found a comfortable rhythm between them, and began to explore more complex moves. Every muscle in Hoshi’s body sighed and begged for more when Malcolm leaned her back and then pulled her back up to him before spinning them both dizzyingly.

“So if you’re not out cutting loose with Commander Tucker tonight, what do you plan to do tonight?”

He shrugged they swayed about the patio. “I brought a copy of the _Iliad_ with me. I thought I might spend some time in my room with that.”

She cocked her head curiously as he dipped her low, his hand skimming her side as he pulled her back up. “Awfully heavy reading for a relaxing shore leave.”

“Perhaps.” Grasping her hand firmly, he spun her out and then pulled her back. The moment their bodies met, he crushed her against him. “Do you have any alternative suggestions?”

Her eyes twinkled. “Something more exciting than the _Iliad_?” She trailed her hand along his bicep. “Chess can be very exciting.”

Malcolm lifted his chin slightly. “We’re on a beautiful, tropical planet, dancing under the moonlight and you want to play _chess_?”

“And you wanted to read a book.”

“Point.” He pulled her tighter against him, his palm skimming over the small of her back. “Of course, there are other… activities, we could explore. 

For several heartbeats, she gazed into his twinkling blue eyes. Her pulse raced as she contemplated the unspoken invitation in his words. Her tongue slid slowly over her lips and she nodded slightly. “My room,” she whispered. “Upstairs.”

They barely made it through the door. As soon as it slid closed, Malcolm pushed Hoshi’s back against it and kissed her hungrily. His fingers tangled in her hair as she slid her hands under his shirt, her palms roaming over his bare chest. She moaned against his mouth and he lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around his hips to pull him closer. Greedily, he slipped his hands under her skirt and up her thighs. He gasped, surprised, when he found nothing but soft flesh as he reached her buttocks.

“Hoshi…” He grinned devilishly.

She smirked. “I was feeling optimistic.”

He laughed recklessly as he cupped his hands under her bare tush and carried her across the room to her bed

* * *

 

Hours later, Hoshi lay on her stomach across Malcolm’s chest. His work-roughened hands ran lazily up and down her spine, pausing every so often to toy with a lock of her hair that splayed across her bare shoulders. She sighed, content, feeling very much like a sated cat lounging in a warm pool of sunlight.

She rested her chin on her hands and smiled at him. “I’ve wanted to do that for a very long time.”

“Have you?” Malcolm brushed a strand of hair away from her face. “Why didn’t you say something sooner?”

She raised a brow. “As I recall, the last time you even suspected I might be interested in you, I was given a lecture on the inappropriateness of a relationship with a colleague.”

He laughed. “You did still manage to find out my favorite food.” He pulled her up and kissed her gently. “And now you know a few more of my favorites.” He grinned wickedly.

Hoshi sat up, straddling him. “You’re becoming quite the reckless officer, Lieutenant.” She kissed him. “Ignoring fraternization rules.” Her lips trailed along his jawline. “Engaging in improprieties.” Her teeth caught his earlobe.

Malcolm rested his hands on her hips. “Perhaps I simply needed the right inspiration.” He sat up and kissed her again. “I enjoyed our dance, Hoshi.” 

Her eyes sparkled. “Let’s not stop the dance,” she said, huskily. She pushed him back against the pillows and lay down on top of him, her lips finding his and her hands once again roaming his body.


End file.
